The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, and more particularly to a vehicle seat movable between a seating mode, an ingress/egress mode, and a cargo mode. In certain large vehicles, such as Sport-Utility Vehicles (SUVs) and minivans, adjustable vehicle seats that are movable between a seating mode, an ingress/egress mode, and a cargo mode are used to allow for a passenger/cargo area that can be selectively adjusted to increase storage or seating space, while allowing access to areas disposed behind the seats without having to move the seats from the seating mode into the cargo mode. However, the configuration of such vehicle seats can result in limiting or restricting the distance that the seats can slide forward while in the ingress/egress mode. As such, passage into the area disposed behind the seats can be more difficult and/or less comfortable.